


Wild Ride

by greygerbil



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Relationship, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/pseuds/greygerbil
Summary: Ned is looking forward to a quiet evening, but Jacob has other plans.
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Ned Wynert
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Wild Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



Rain drummed on the carriage roof and Ned set aside his newspaper and pulled on the curtains to look at the Thames passing by. Drops of water chased each other across the glass pane of the window and transformed the lights on the ships into shivering stars in the dark. The small lantern hanging from the ceiling of his carriage swayed gently and the cushioned seats protected him from the rattling of the carriage wheels clattering on the bridge. In moments like this, you could almost believe London was a peaceful place.

He let the fabric fall back into place and leaned into the seats with a sigh. It had been a long day of figuring out the details concerning a new trade route he planned to keep an eye on by way of befriending a talkative but highly tedious politician. He looked forward to the soft bed in his fifth-story Southwark flat that looked a lot fancier from inside than outside to dissuade at least the less thorough thieves. Perhaps he would go down to the pub at the corner first, though, get something to eat and a pint. Usually, he preferred wine, but tired as he was, he wouldn’t be able to appreciate a good vintage, anyway.

The door flew open, admitting a rush of howling wind, rain, the noise of hooves clashing against stone, and a dark figure that towered over Ned. Half the newspaper was ripped away by the gust and the lantern went black with a hiss. Ned jumped to his feet, almost knocking his head on the ceiling, as he reached for the slim dagger in his jacket. The door slammed shut and then the shadow grabbed his wrist with deadly precision and easily pinned it against the back of the carriage.

“Now, now, we wouldn’t want anyone to get hurt.”

Ned let out a sharp breath.

“Frye!” he snapped. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!”

“You’re not that old.”

Laughing, Jacob fell down on the bench as Ned let himself slide down into his seat, trying to get his breathing under control. He put the dagger back in the discreet inner pocket it had emerged from and narrowed his eyes at Jacob in the dark.

“What are you doing here?”

“I saw you get in the carriage and figured I’d say hello.”

Jacob stretched to drag the lantern close and pulled a match out of his coat. The flame flickered and then the light was back on, illuminating Jacob, wet like a dog with that winning grin on his face that Ned wished he could say he was able to resist.

“Any special occasion?” Ned asked.

“Well, I wanted to make sure I didn’t leave any lasting damage on Sunday.”

The boastful tone had Ned rolling his eyes, though it was true that after a couple of hours spent amusing himself with the very athletic brawler, he had slept in the next morning – Jacob knew how to tire a man out, not that Ned was going to tell him that. However, there was something else he saw in Jacob’s face, something more expectant and careful. Perhaps he’d also come to make sure that it hadn’t just been the drink going to Ned’s head that evening. Whether that just meant that Jacob hoped they could still talk like normal people, or that he was hoping for a repeat, or that he was interested in more than that, Ned could not say, yet he knew he wanted all three. Really, the most shocking part of their activities on Sunday had not been the sex, but how comfortable the evening of idle conversation that had come before had felt. It had made it so easy to imagine Jacob sitting on his couch more often.

“If you want to, you’ll have to do worse than that,” Ned said, pushing his wire-frame glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“So you’d let me?”

The obvious eagerness in Jacob’s voice narrowed it down to the latter two choices and Ned found himself very pleased with that.

“Maybe,” he said generously, “but you could have knocked at my door. You know where I live.”

“Why waste time like that? Besides, I’d have been sitting outside in the rain until we arrived.”

“Yes, now you can get my carriage seats wet instead.”

“Not just the seats.”

Ned didn’t even have time to finish his groan before Jacob was on him. He was cold and damp and Ned made a half-hearted attempt to push him off, but only really put his back into it when Jacob attempted to undo his belt, and even then still nipped his lips before he actually let Jacob back off.

“There’s no room for that in here, Frye. You’ll have to behave like a civilised man for once.”

“You’d have some posh banker around if you actually wanted a _civilised man_.”

Ned frowned. He never liked it when he was argued into a corner. Smirking, Jacob pressed another kiss on his lips before he suddenly dropped down to the narrow space of floor between the two benches.

“What the hell is this going to be?” Ned asked, looking down at him.

“Something we have room for.”

Jacob shouldered between his knees, knocked his own tophat off, and pressed his face between Ned’s legs. Reflexively, Ned’s thighs snapped shut to stop him, but Jacob only hummed his approval.

“Alright, don’t worry, I’ll stay here,” he mocked, grinning.

Ned frowned at him as he spread his legs a little.

“You can’t be serious. I’m not going to undress in public.”

“I know, I’m not an idiot,” Jacob said, lifting Ned’s legs onto his shoulders. “But you wouldn’t be the first man to get his dick sucked in a carriage, would you? Especially not in Southwark.”

Ned hesitated. It was true that if someone happened to get a look at them through a gap in the curtains, they would only see Jacob’s head between his legs.

“You have a point,” he murmured.

“I know,” Jacob answered and reached for his belt again.

This time, Ned allowed him and lifted his hips when Jacob slid his pants and underwear down his thighs before moving under the bunched-up fabric. His head was closed in now by Ned’s thighs on both sides and the clothes behind him, as Ned’s knees were still hooked over Jacob’s shoulders.

Suddenly, now that he sat with his naked bottom on the upholstery, the movement of the carriage did not feel so dampened, after all, especially as every bump in the road briefly closed the distance between his body and Jacob’s face, which hovered an infuriating inch from him. When he finally leaned in, his skin was icy and his perpetual stubble scrubbed against the inside of Ned’s thighs as he pressed kisses there, leaving Ned shifting where he sat at the edge of the bench.

He couldn’t quite say if it was Ned’s spectacular entrance that had got his heart pumping already or the nervous excitement of getting head in a place like this when all of his former encounters had been behind securely locked doors, but he almost jumped when Jacob just brushed his lips along the junction of his thighs and hips. The smile on Jacob’s face told him he had felt the snap of tension. For a moment, Jacob just buried his face into the dark curls between Ned’s legs, a blunt, torturous pressure, before he parted Ned’s lips with his thumbs.

Having already sampled Jacob’s talents, Ned knew that, surprisingly, fast and hard was not his only speed where these intimate matters were concerned. Now, however, he did not hold back and Ned was infinitely grateful for it. Jacob pressed the flat of his tongue against him, dragging it up against the heated skin, a fast rhythm made all the more thrilling by the jolting movements of the carriage. Every stone in the street became perceptible when the resulting jolt was transported through Jacob’s hot mouth on him and Ned could not keep himself from sinking his fingers into Ned’s hair and taking hold of fistfuls of the short strands. Considering that Jacob dropped one hand out of Ned’s sight, presumably between his own legs, it didn’t seem to bother him. He pushed the tip of his tongue down, teasing it against Ned’s opening, before he shifted his head and wrapped his lips around his clit.

Jacob’s style was ruled by a boundless enthusiasm that left Ned’s head spinning and pulled him along like a current. He felt his hips moving against Jacob as if of their own accord when Jacob began to suck and then he decided to throw restraint to the wind and pulled Jacob as close as he could, bucking against his mouth, chasing the feeling. He leaned his head back for a moment, but immediately missed the sight of Jacob bracketed by his legs and when he looked down again, Jacob had turned his eyes up and Ned just caught the hint of a grin on his face and somehow that hit him harder than anything. As Ned came with a quiet curse, Jacob remained relentless, teasing the oversensitive flesh with his tongue until Ned nudged him off with shaking hands.

“I like how you get into it. You should ride my face sometime,” Jacob said casually, as he untangled himself from the knot of Ned’s clothing and legs.

“Some of your ideas aren’t half-bad,” Ned murmured, dragging him closer.

As he’d suspected, Jacob had already pulled down his pants, his cock standing hard. Jacob grabbed the edge of the bench to both sides of Ned’s head, one knee on the seats, as Ned rummaged through his pocket and got out his handkerchief.

“Really, Wynert?” Jacob asked.

“You can come on me when the whole suits is off. Besides, this is silk. You’ll like it.”

He draped the cool, smooth fabric around Jacob’s cock and the gasp he got in return informed him that the sensation should suffice. As he put his free arm around Jacob’s shoulders and drew him in to kiss his neck, he kept his grip firm around him, twisting his wrist. He’d already found out that Jacob was loud and apparently even the public setting did not seem to deter him from groaning in pleasure. Ned should have chastised him, but he loved hearing it too much.

Jacob fucked his hand as Ned moved the sleek fabric around him and sucked marks into the skin of his throat. He spent himself while muttering Ned’s name, apparently the one thing he’d tried to prevent himself from shouting out in an effort to keep his pride or their privacy, and hearing it prodded something inside Ned’s chest and left him feeling warm.

Ned got his clothes back in order, crumpled the tissue and folded it in one of the few remaining newspaper pages while Jacob closed his breeches. He moved off of Ned and they sat on the bench in silence for a moment.

“So – any plans for the evening?” Jacob asked conversationally.

Ned had to laugh.

“I was thinking about getting dinner, actually,” he said, still slightly breathless. “You’re invited if you care to come.”

“Sounds good to me. Dessert at yours, though?”

“Definitely.”


End file.
